What's up with Alice?
by Mrs Kerryn Potter
Summary: Alice has not been feeling well, What's wrong with her and could something be wrong? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

(Alice pov)

One good thing about not being to sleep is getting to be with man you love every waking hour, I love him with all my heart. I remember the day we meat at a dinner, he was siting at the counter all alone at that point I knew he was the one I was destined to be with of the rest of our immortal lives. He turned to me and bowed his head like a good southern gentleman should, well that was when we meat it's been 90 years to the day and I still love him as much as that first day.

I have always wanted a baby but, I know that can never happen now but that does not mean I can't (day) dream. "ALICE" I must have been out of it for a wile "yea Bella what do you want?" " Me and Ed are going out hunting want to come?" " yea I think I will thank you". I jump out the window and start to run, completely forgetting about Edward and Bella why am I so out of it? I have not had one vision today that is so weird! I normally get one every day.

I spot a bobcat and start to hunt it I usually let my vampire side take over, I sit down wind form the bobcat I watch it for a wile then pounce I take it down it claws wave frantically against my marble skin. Ow! Wait did I just say ow? I have not said that for over 50 years, I look down at my finger is that blood?? It can't be, I catch the scent of the blood it turned my stomach.

I run back to our house what is going on?! I run in the house and everybody turns to look at me "back already Alice that was quick!", My head feels like it is on fire! Then everything goes black………… "Alice alice Are you ok?" I open my eyes to see jasper standing over me looking worried " jasper I am fine I promise!" " If you are so fine why do you have a heartbeat?

What do you think? Plez read and reviwe!


	2. Chapter 2

Before you say anything yes I know this has spelling errors on it and grammar too but I am using WordPad so no spellcheck so don't tell me about the errors

(Alice POV)

"What do you mean a heartbeat? I have been dead for over 100 years it's not possible! "Well tell that to your beating heart Alice!". He has to be wrong the last time my heart beat was in 1920!. Well if my heart is beating then I will bleed so I walk to the kitchen, I grab a knife and cut my finger a trickle of blood runs down my finger I quickly stick it in my mouth to help stop the bleeding. Ewww the blood tasted like copper and iron something is truly wrong when blood both smells and tastes bad.

Carlisle has been trying to figure out what happened to me and why I am becoming human; as much as I trust him Jasper will not be in the same room as me without someone else there." Alice you don't know how good you smell now" "I am betting very tasty".He just laughed

(2 weeks later)

The one part of being human I don't miss is being sick, I don't know what's wrong with me. I have been throwing up a lot lately and it is worrying Carlisle I keep telling him I am fine but he keeps fretting. "No I am fine" I told him for the hundredth time that day. Jasper had been exactly the same as Carlisle, it was so cute how much he loved me.

For the past two weeks I have been trying to figure out how this happened, the only thing I can think of is when me and Jasper did it under the starts four weeks ago. It was so romantic we sat under the stars holding on another, as he whispered sweet things in my ear like " you are so beautiful that you make the stars look ugly Alice" I sigh remembering it, Now I was cooped up in the house while the rest of them go for a hunt.

Now I know how Bella felt when we left her no use in sitting around and getting fat I have to watch my weight now! I walk to the bathroom we had one put in for when Nessie came over. I walked in and steeped on the scales and looked down WHAT!! I had gained 10kg( not sure what that is in pounds) I turned to my side my tummy was a bit bigger then normal…………………….

I know it's short but the plot bunny is not being cooperative oh and any one who can figure out what is up with alice I will give you a cookie. I don't own anything you know the drill


	3. Chapter 3

(I know Carlisle would know what is wrong with her straight away but for this story everyone is going to play dumb and for those who say they would hear the heartbeat they think it is Nessie.)

(APOV)

I am getting so much bigger, Carlisle has no idea what is wrong with me, I have put on a little more weight since I was last game enough to get on the scales. Emmett has not let me live down the fact that I have put on a little extra weight, all I get know is fat lady jokes like " what's the difference between a wife and a girlfriend? 45kgs"I know he doesn't mean it really. What is truly funny is that he will not murmur a word when Jasper is the room.

"Alice darling how are you?" " I am fine Jasper stop fretting," I say for the 100th time that day. "Go out and hunt I will be fine, I know you guys would never hurt me besides I have coned Bella into going shopping with me". He gives me a look but walks off anyway " Bella time to go!" she walks in looking like something the cat dragged in " Bella!! Have I taught you nothing!!" she looks at me and just shrugs. We walk out to the car I go to sit in the driver side but then I get stopped " Alice Jasper does not want you driving till we figure out what is wrong with you". I give her the keys and walk to the passenger side we drive into town and park I get out


End file.
